Missões em Redemption
Abaixo estão as missões da história em ''Red Dead Redemption''. A narrativa de Red Dead Redemption abrange três territórios diferentes e mais de 57 missões diferentes que estão separadas em 4 capítulos. Cada missão concluída é listada no Mission Module da interface do Social Club e é necessária para completar o jogo 100%. Tenha em mente que os links a seguir contém spoilers. Single Player Capítulo de New Austin John Marston * "Exodus in America" Bonnie MacFarlane * "New Friends, Old Problems" * "Obstacles in Our Path" * "This is Armadillo, USA" * "Women and Cattle" * "Wild Horses, Tamed Passions" * "A Tempest Looms" * "The Burning" Leigh Johnson * "Political Realities in Armadillo" * "Justice in Pike's Basin" * "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" * "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" * "The Assault on Fort Mercer" Nigel West Dickens * "Old Swindler Blues" * "You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit" * "Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" * "Can a Swindler Change His Spots?" * "The Sport of Kings, and Liars" Seth Briars * "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies" * "A Gentle Drive with Friends" * "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead" Irish * "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" * "Man is Born Unto Trouble" * "On Shaky's Ground" * "We Shall Be Together in Paradise" Capítulo de Nuevo Paraiso Vincente de Santa * "Civilization, at Any Price" * "The Demon Drink" * "Empty Promises" * "Mexican Caesar" * "Cowards Die Many Times" Landon Ricketts * "The Gunslinger's Tragedy" * "Landon Ricketts Rides Again" * "Lucky in Love" * "The Mexican Wagon Train" Luisa Fortuna * "My Sister's Keeper" * "Must a Savior Die?" * "Father Abraham" * "Captain De Santa's Downfall" Abraham Reyes * "The Great Mexican Train Robbery" * "The Gates of El Presidio" * "An Appointed Time" Capítulo de West Elizabeth Edgar Ross * "Bear One Another's Burdens" * "Great Men are Not Always Wise" * "And You Will Know The Truth" * "And The Truth Will Set You Free" Harold MacDougal * "At Home with Dutch" * "For Purely Scientific Purposes" * "The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale)" Capítulo do Rancho Marston Abigail Marston * "The Outlaw's Return" * "Pestilence" * "Old Friends, New Problems" Uncle * "By Sweat and Toil" * "A Continual Feast" Jack Marston * "John Marston and Son" * "Wolves, Dogs and Sons" * "Spare the Love, Spoil the Child" * "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" Missões Secundárias de Estranhos Abaixo estão as 19 missões secundárias de Estranhos presentes em ''Red Dead Redemption''. O jogador deve completar 18 dessas missões, excluindo "I Know You", para alcançar 100% de conclusão. Tenha em mente que os links a seguir contém spoilers. * "American Appetites" * "American Lobbyist" * "Aztec Gold" * "California" * "Deadalus and Son" * "Eva in Peril" * "Flowers for a Lady" * "Funny Man" * "I Know You" * "Jenny's Faith" * "Let No Man Put Asunder" * "Lights, Camera, Action" * "Love is the Opiate" * "Poppycock" * "The Prohibitionist" * "Remember My Family" * "Water and Honesty" * "Who Are You to Judge?" * "The Wronged Woman" Outlaws to the End Essa é uma DLC do modo multiplayer. Os links a seguir contém spoilers. * "The Escape" * "The Kidnapped Girl" * "The Herd" * "The River" * "Ammunition" * "Walton's Gold" Undead Nightmare Esta é uma DLC da campanha. Os links a seguir contém spoilers. * "Love in the Time of Plague" * "Curious Tales from Blackwater" * "Get Back in That Hole, Partner" * "A Cure for Most of What Ails You" * "American Imperialism" * "Mother Superior Blues" * "A Civilized Man" * "On a Pale Horse" Missões Secundárias de Sobreviventes * "Birth of the Conservation Movement" * "Paternal Pride" * "Dinner for Two" * "Missing Souls" * "Filth and Other Entertainment" * "Biographies and Lies" Notas * Em relação à cronologia: embora o jogador possa completar a maioria das Missões de Estranhos a qualquer momento (assim que estiverem disponíveis), bem como as missões das DLCs, a continuidade da história principal de Red Dead Redemption e Undead Nightmare parece indicar que todas as Missões de Estranhos (exceto "Remember My Family"), e a história principal de Undead Nightmare (exceto "A Civilized Man"), acontecem antes de "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". Deixando apenas "Remember My Family" (em Red Dead Redemption) e "On a Pale Horse" (em Undead Nightmare), que são as únicas duas missões a ocorrer explicitamente após a morte de John. Curiosidades * Em Undead Nightmare, completar uma Missão Secundária de Sobrevivente dará ao jogador, a conquista "Strange Things are Afoot". * Bonnie McFarlane é a única personagem da história a dar ao jogador mais de cinco missões, com um total de sete para completar.